Mega Crab
General Information *The Mega Crab is a special event that involves Dr. T and his super weapon. *The Mega Crab is a large base with infinite stages on top of a large, purple, mechanical crab near the player's home base. *It is not a part of the regular Event Cycle. There is no set schedule for when or often the Mega Crab will appear. Visual Appearance *The Mega Crab is an enormous purple crab-like machine created by Dr. T as his weapon of mass destruction. *It has 6 legs, 3 on each side, powered by heavy hydraulic engines. *It has 3 large, red eyes on the front and two huge claws. **Its left claw has a grey drill while its right claw has a clamp. *There are two giant containers on its back with nuclear symbols. **They seem to be the power supply for the Mega Crab. Stages *The Mega Crab has an infinite amount of stages. Each stage is unlocked as the previous one is defeated. *Between stages, different parts of the floor will raise or lower. This changes the shape of the battlefield for each stage. *Stages can contain all regular Defensive Buildings and all Prototype Defenses. *Each stage of the Mega Crab has more Defensive Buildings and more powerful Ice Statue boosts than the previous one. *To beat a stage, you must destroy the Mega Core. Attacks *The Mega Crab can only be attacked if the player has remaining attacks. *The player is provided with 3 attacks when the event first begins. **One attack is provided every 2.5 hours. **A maximum of 8 attacks can be stored. **One free attack is given upon the completion of any stage. Unique Buildings Critter Container *When a Critter Container is broken, it releases 9 friendly Critters that attack the enemy buildings regardless of player's own Critters level. *Each Critter Container has 270 health. Cryo Bomb *When a Cryo Bomb is triggered by its health being reduced to zero and after a 2 second delay, it releases a large icy blast that freezes troops and buildings around it and sets off mines. *The freeze effect lasts for 20 seconds and reduces attack and movement speed by 75%. *Each Cryo Bomb has 270 health and its blast does 260 damage. Speed Serum *When a Speed Serum is triggered by its health being reduced to zero, after a short delay, it releases a pink blast that increases the speed of all troops and buildings around it. Unlike the Cryo Bomb, it does not trigger Mines. *Each Speed Serum has 500 health. Rewards *When you defeat a Mega Crab stage, you will be rewarded with Resources and Power Stones from the normal chance. *You also have a chance of earning other items including: **Additional Power Stones **Power Powder **Prototype Modules **Intel **Diamonds Trivia *The update that Mega Crab came out in was called "The Last Crustacean". *On the archipelago, the Mega-Crab's body is completely purple. However, when scouting, its back is open, filled with greyish-purple platforms and swaths of green liquid. *Although the Mega Crab occasionally drills at an island, it does not appear to damage the island at all. *The first event started on January 15th at 6 PM the player's local time and lasted for 7 days. The second one began March 25th - this one lasting only three days. The third one started July 1st and also lasted for 3 days. MegaCrabStage15.png|January 2016: Stage 15 MegaCrabStage16.PNG|January 2016: Stage 16 MegaCrabStage21.png|January 2016: Stage 21 de:Megakrebs Category:Mega Crab Event